The Quiet
by sunshine4047
Summary: Bella has vowed to keep silence after losing both Charlie and Renee. After knowing her Grandmother can't take care of her she is forced into Foster Care. At the same time, The Cullen family are wanting a human in the house. continued in 1st chapter.
1. Chapter 1

**Stephenie Meyer owns all things twilight.**

**This story was writen by Kinky-Vampire69 aka Grismar & was Co-writen by me!!**

_Writer and Co-Writer: Kinky-Vampire69 aka Grismar & Sunshine 4047.__This story was meshed together by both our ideas._

_summary:_

_Bella has vowed to keep silence after losing both Charlie and Renee. After knowing her Grandmother can't take care of her she is forced into Foster Care. At the same time, The Cullen family are wanting a human in the house. As Bella fakes to be deaf she learns secrets never meant to be heard at all. Vampires and B is human. Written by Kinky-Vampire69 aka Grismar & I._

_**.:. BPOV .:.**_

My grandmother wrapped her arms around me, and cried. I stood there quietly, listening to my family members grieve over my sweet father. The only thing I had left to live for, the one that kept me sane after mother died. I regretted ever asking to go to a restaurant.

Flashback:

"Oh Bella you were beautiful out there."

"Thanks mom." she tucked a loose hair strand behind my ear and kissed my forehead.

"You split was amazing, that must of hurt honey."

"Naw, just the usual." after hearing our cheer leading team won second place, I could hear my mother and father screaming in the stands. I ran to them excited then I ever could be. Renee and I jumped up and down while Charlie dragged us out laughing. Our family was perfect, Charlie a chief officer, Renee a kindergarten teacher and me a seventh grader. My mother was my best friend and my dad was always there when I needed to talk about guys.

"What is it you want Bella. Your day today."

"How about we go to...Chili's!" Renee laughed at my enthusiasm, father was driving at 70 mph talking about my stunts. We stopped at a red light, when it turned green Charlie pressed the gas, right in between of passing the highway, bright light hit us by the passenger side. Renee looked at me and pushed my body against the other side of the car, our avalanche was smooched until one side of the radio.

She died at hit. I cried for her for months, I stopped dancing and singing. My life revolved around Charlie. In that incident he went deaf in one ear.

End.

Uncle Riccardo walked with his arm around my shoulder as they began to lead my father's body to his grave. Everything was so quiet so unreal. I didn't shed a single tear in front of the people that really didn't know what was going on in our lives. Kissing my father's cheek one last time before closing the casket. The lowered him down in the ground next to my mother.

Renee Swan

Charlie Swan

_August 17, 1998_

September 12, 2003

Loving Wife, Mother and Daughter

Loving Father, Husband, and Son

Everyone left me alone with at their graves. I sat on my knees, plucking out grass.

The pain would not go away no matter how hard I tried. At the age of 14 I vowed not to speak a word to other than my dad. A little later I heard soft footsteps on the grass. I turned around to see my social worker.

"Hello Isabella." I nodded toward her.

"How are you dear." I shrugged my shoulders. "Your going to move with the Cullen Family." nodding my head I followed her away from my parents.

_**.:. EPOV .:.**_

We were all in the dinning room, expecting the new arrival. But exactly why would you adopt in a human to a house full of vampires. Well Esme wanted a person to cook for. Carlisle was in the head of the table looking at all of us.

"You all have to promise not to treat her bad."

"We promise."

"One more thing, she's deaf."

"No way!" Emmett said like a four year old.

"So please try to cooperate with her." we all nodded our heads when the doorbell rung. Alice ran to answer it.

"HI!" we all walked dover to see a middle aged woman and a beautiful brunette with brown hazel eyes.

"Hello. I'm Aggie Rodriguez, Isabella's social worker."

"Hello, I'm Carlisle Cullen and my wife Esme and our children please come in." Isabella followed timidly behind her.

"Well hello Isabella, I'm Esme, this Carlisle, our children Emmett, Rose, Alice, Jasper, and Edward." she turned to the woman and did some hand signals.

"She says nice to meet you, but your son Emmett needs to pull up his pants." when we turned to him, his pants were at his ankles, and he was was standing like a little boy just peed him self.

"EMMETT!" Esme screech at him. He quickly pulled them up and said sorry.

"I have to go, Bella I'll see you later." she nodded her head and waved. "She prefers to be called Bella, and she can read lips very well." once she said good-bye, Emmett and Alice ran back to her.

"HI I'M EMMETT, JUST CALL ME YOUR MAJESTY!" Bella cocked her eyebrow and head. "OMG SHES DEAF! AHHH! SHES DEAF!" he ran around like a girl screaming. Alice stood in front of her and waved, and got a small wave back.

"Alice your scaring her." Rose said hello in the kindest voice ever. Esme took her with her upstairs to give her a tour. Once only us five were left we began to talk.

"I feel sorry for her. What is she thinking Edward?" trying to listen I was hit by a brick wall.

"I can't read anything." surprised we say Bella come down the stairs with a sketch pad. She sat down on the love seat, and began to doodle. Walking over to her I looked over her shoulder to see a beautiful picture of her parents. I tapped her shoulder softly.

"Are those you parents?" I pronounced slowly, she smiled and nodded yes.

"They're beautiful." she signaled thank you, and continued to draw.

I stood behind her watching her draw her parents. She was an amazing drawer. Could she get any more perfect? I knelt down and overlapped my arms and rested my head on them.

She was so beautiful and I couldn't understand how such a bad thing could happen to such a wonderful creature. But what would she think of me if she somehow found out what my family was? Would she run around screaming?

I just wanted her to feel at home and like she could start a new life with a new family even if she did still miss her parents. I needed her to be happy. If only I could read her thoughts. I don't understand how I couldn't. It's never happened before but then again, she is one of a kind.

_**.:. JPOV .:.**_

Bella seemed really nice. I could feel her sadness and I would've cried if I could, but seeing as I'm a vampire I can't do that.

I watched Edward look at her; I could feel that he really liked her. I sort of felt bad for him. He couldn't really talk to her and have her hear what he says. I could tell it made him feel sad.

Bella put her notepad down and sprawled out on the couch. Within minutes she was fast asleep. Edward ran up the stairs and was back half a second later with a blanket. He laid it over Bella and walked over to me.

"Hey Jasper." Edward said.

"Hi. I can see you've grown a liking for Bella."

"Well I know what you're thinking . . . literally, and it's not what you think."

"Oh really?" I said.

"Really"

I looked over to Bella who was as still as a log. "Well it looks like for some reason she's waking up." I said as I felt Edwards emotions fly. I had to hold back my laugh when he abruptly turned around to face Bella and once he figured out I was joking his disappointment was clearly written all over his face.

I couldn't take it any more and Burst out laughing.

"That was not funny." Edward said as he started walking away.

"Wait" I said after I picked something up off of the ground.

He turned around waiting for me to tell him something. "Do you want to keep her scrunchy as a souvenir?" I asked laughing as I saw Edward give me a dirty look.

"I'm going for a run." He said as he walked out the back door.

I walked into the kitchen where everyone was sitting. "We are going to have Spaghetti today." Esme said.

"But we don't eat!" Rosalie complained.

"We have to eat for Bella's sake. She doesn't know what we are and I don't want her to know for as long as possible. I expect all of you to eat what you are given. You can throw it up later. Plus I want to try out my recipe from when I was human. I want to see if I can actually cook for a human, we might not be able to taste it but she will and Edward can read her mind to see if she likes it or not." Esme said.

"One little problem," Alice explained. "Edward seems to be immune to her thoughts."

"Oh!" Esme said surprised. "We just might have some trouble up our sleeves."

"Nope! I saw that she will be like this for a few weeks, not really in the mood to do anything. No trouble for now." Alice said.

"That's good to know." Esme said.

Carlisle, being the fatherly figure that he was had to interrupt our conversation. "I think everyone should go take a shower and wash up before we eat. We don't want to catch a cold or anything." He said laughing. We all knew that we couldn't catch a cold but we obeyed our father and I ran upstairs and took a quick shower.

_**.:. EM POV .:.**_

"My humps my humps my lovely lady lump! I'm the Barbie girl living in pants!" I was skipping around since I was the first done. YEAH! I sat down next to Bella watching a very weird little human.

"Edward...Edward oh!" an evil smirked formed on my face.

I leaned in like I was watching a really good movie or show and I guess it was like a show. I scooted closer to the couch so I could listen more even though I had vampire ears it was just something I was use to doing.

I was now pushed up against the couch listening closely to her breathing, waiting for her next words.

"Oh Edward!" she said like those old movies where the girls fling themselves at the guys and embrace in a big hug. Out of no where her arms shot out from underneath the covers and hugged me.

I had to get someone's attention so I softly said "Jasper" and he ran down the stairs. He took one look at the situation and burst out laughing. He walked over to me and untied her hands that were around my shoulders and put them at Bella's sides.

"Ok note to self: Never get that close to humans that are sleep talking, or just sleeping in general." I said mostly to myself but Jasper heard me.

"Jasper she talked, well more like moaned."

"She said something? What'd she say?"

"She said 'Edward, Oh Edward'" I said in a perfect imitation of her that had Jasper on the floor shaking from trying to hold back his laugh.

"Sure whatever man!"

We got up and walked to the kitchen and sat down to wait for the rest of the family to sit down. Edward walked into the house muddy and soaking wet.

"Edward!" I said looking at him. "What are you doing? Are you trying to be dirty and wet for Bella?" I asked as Jasper and I burst out laughing slapping the counter.

Edward gave us a dirty look and ran upstairs to take a shower. The girls were downstairs in a matter of seconds.

Alice was wearing jeans and a red v-neck shirt. Rosalie was wearing a mini black skirt and a red shirt v-neck shirt that showed most of her stomach. She looked too sexy for her own good and I had to wrap her up in my arms and place tiny kisses along her neck.

_**.:. EPOV .:.**_

I finished my shower and put on a button down shirt with black jeans. I walked down to the kitchen where I saw everyone sitting at the table. Esme was cooking and it smelled really good.

"Edward, could you go wake Bella up and tell her it's time to eat please?" Carlisle asked.

I turned around and walked towards the girl I had thought about during my run right before I was distracted by one of my thoughts and tripped and fell face first into a mud pile knee deep,

I knelt down beside the couch and lightly shook her shoulder. Her eyes fluttered open and I saw the brown depth of them look into mine.

"Hi Bella. It's time to eat, supper's ready." I said as I stood up and extended my hand to her.

She sat up and took my hand and I pulled her up and walked her to her seat, which was beside me. She looked adorable when she had just woken up with the red pillow lines along her cheek. I just couldn't take my eyes off of her.

_**.:. BPOV .:.**_

Some one was shaking me, awaking me from a weird dream of Edward and me doing things only a married couple should be doing. There was Edward, he was, a god, hovering over a pathetic me. His hands were saying it was time to eat. He gave me his hand, letting me take it. I yawned silently, and rubbed my eyes. I followed closely after him into a elegant diner room.

Esme was sitting to the right of Carlisle who was at the head of the table. Alice was to his left Jasper next to her. Rosalie was seated next to Esme then Emmett. Edward was across from Rosalie and I was across from Emmett. He kept smirking at me, and wiggling his eyebrows.

'I know your secret.' making a confused face his smirk became more pronounced. Oh god he knew I could here exactly what they were saying.

'I know you can hear me, and your just faking.' I could feel butterflies in my stomach and I couldn't breath. He kept eye contact with me seeing if I would crack, right when I was about to Esme broke the tension.

"Emmett what are you doing?"

"Nothing mother." he smiled sweetly at me, and turned back to his plate. Stabbing it with his fork.

I looked over to my right to see Edward staring at me and I quickly turned my head away and blushed. I saw the Jasper glance up at me then Edward and I saw him smile at Edward. I saw Edward smile and look away also. That made me curious.

The dinner was really good and it made my hunger go away that I realized was there. Esme tapped me on the shoulder and I looked up to her to see what it was she wanted.

"We needed to find you a place to sleep so we decided to have you sleep in Edward's room." She said trying to pronounce her words so I could read them which only made it harder but I could hear her so it was easier but this time I wasn't so sure I understood her.

I said come again in sign language and she said it again and my mouth hung open and the whole family looked at my reaction and me and started laughing.

I looked up at Edward who had the same look on his face. And for once in a long time I heard myself laughing. Everyone who had been laughing stopped and stared at me shocked that I was laughing. Shit I blow my cover!

I looked down and blushed as I stopped laughing. Edward tilted my chin with his fingers so that I was looking at him. "You don't need to be embarrassed from laughing, everyone does it." He said and I once again grew red and turned my face away.

I looked up at Esme who was watching me with curious eyes. "I hope you don't mind sleeping in his room Bella." Esme said and I said I don't mind in sign language and she nodded her head.

Out of nowhere the pixie girl I believed was named Alice, laughed and I saw everyone's head look at her so I followed their gaze trying to play the part of being deaf. I found it extremely harder than I would've thought.

She shrugged her shoulders when everyone gave her questioning eyes. She just looked at me then Edward and burst out laughing. I shrugged my shoulders and signed to Esme if I could put my plate in the sink and she shook her head yes.

I grabbed my plate and scooted back in my chair making a high pitched noise which I jumped at and got up to run my plate underwater. Edward, Alice, and Esme were close behind me.

Esme told me that she would show me to Edward's room and I followed her. I heard Alice and Edward arguing behind me about who was allowed to go to Edward's room with me.

Edward finally gave up and let Alice come with. Esme walked with her back towards me so I could read her lips. "Here's Edward's room" she said opening the door and walking in. "You can sleep on the bed if you want, I really don't care. It's up to you and Edward." She turned towards Edward. "You know sign language right?" She asked.

"Yea, I had to learn it about 5 years ago."

"Right. Ok well I guess I'll leave you guys to sleep, you both need your rest. Goodnight Bella." She said to me. "Behave Edward." She said to him and I snickered.

Esme and Alice left the room and I started laughing out loud.

"You think that's funny?" Edward said when I looked up at him. I nodded and went to get my clothes I would change into for bed out of my suitcase beside Edward's dresser.

I heard Edward talking to himself about how everyone in the house thought everything he did was funny and I had to bite my bottom lip to keep from laughing.

A thought hit me and I had to bite my lip harder to keep from bursting out laughing and rolling on the floor. I head into the bathroom.

_**.:. EPOV .:. **_

Bella was in the shower, rushing myself I changed into flannel pants and a blue muscle shirt. I laid on the bed with my hand behind my head. Emmett was acting rather strange, and Rose and Alice were singing some Italian song. The restroom door opened and Bella came out only covered in a small pick fluffy towel, coming to her mid-thigh. The room was to dark, and I'm really sure she didn't see me sitting on the bed, lusty staring at her perfect body.

She was facing me when she slipped on her blue boxers followed by her black short. I wanted to move but my body was reacting like a normal teenage boy. She unhooked the towel I ruffled it in her hair. As she tossed the towel on the bed she took her bra and slipped it on, fitting her perfect breast into each cup. There was a huge bulge forming in my pants, I couldn't make it go away. Once her shirt was on she grabbed the towel and took it into the bathroom.

I took that as my cue and ran out the door and down the stairs, straight out of the house; ignoring everyone calls. I just witnessed an angel naked and changing in front of me. The pain in my jeans was slowly easing away clearing my mind from ever rude thought I should not have.

When when she bent over I couldn't believe this. "Bloody Hell." My English accent slipped out.

I couldn't believe what just happened and her body was amazing I just couldn't stand being this far away from her. I felt a pressure in my jeans and I needed to change into more fitting pants that had more room.

Opening my bedroom door, Bella was already asleep;breathing lightly. I eased my way under the covers and pretended to sleep. Not minutes later, she rolled over and placed her leg between mine and her arms around my waist. I could feel her warm breath on my neck and the aching bulge was growing back again in my pants.

This was going to be a long night.

_Hope you enjoyed it. I hope you review soon!!_


	2. Chapter 2

**_Disclaimer: I don't own twilight, or any of the characters. Except for my pplz!_**

**_Thank you so much for reviewing_**

**_If you like it, Review, if you don't stop reading and leave it alone. Anyways make sure to read all my stories if you like this one. Also read Kinky-Vampire69 aka Grismar, I love her stories and shes an amazing Beta and fun to write this story with!!_**

_**LALALALALALALLALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALA**_

_**.:. EPOV .:.**_

The bulge in my flannel pants wouldn't go away. I could see Bella's small back when her shirt would rid up. Moving her arm and leg off me I stood from the bed. Taking deep breaths. My stiff dick had softened a little. I walked out of the room and went to Emmett's.

I could hear Rosalie's screaming and moaning through the walls. Just as she climax I took that as a cue and knocked on the door. Emmett growled at the door and threw the door open. He glared at me even further.

"What Edward?" He snarled at me.

"Um..Emmett can I ask for advice." he cocked his eyebrow and came into the hall, closing the door after him.

"About?"

"What do you um...Do when you have a problem...down there."

"A BONER!"

"Shh! Yes a boner."

"If Rose isn't with me I jack off to her pictures."

"Okay weird." I slowly back away from them, when he stated to breathe hard.

Going back into the room, I saw Bella hugging my pillow. Prying her fingers away from the pillow, I laid back down next to her. I could feel her warm breath on my neck, and her small hand was on my stomach. Slowly the ache was coming back, I was thinking of what Emmett had said.

But that would be immoral and improper. I was raised to treat a woman right and respect her. But living in a house with three sexual active couples was ruining me. My hand was unconsciously was traveling down my abs.

! SMUT!

I let my hand travel into my pj's slowly playing with myself. Bella moaned into my ear. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Bella's bra hanging on the lamp. Taking it into my hands, I could see the size, 34 D. Sniffing it lightly, I closed my eyes, and let my hands do the work. Taking my harden dick out of my pants, I stroked it trying to calm it down. I bite my lip from screaming out Bella's name. Bella's hand brushed against my hands making me groan.

A picture of her small body played in my head. Her eyes were half closed; she looked at me from under her eyelashes. She rolled on to me pressing her pelvis on mine. Her plum breast rubbed on my cold chest. Her nipples became harden begging to be kissed.

Taking hold of her hips, I slipped into her tight pussy. My hands pumped even harder and faster. Bella's breath became ragged in my ear. Glancing over at her, she was still sleeping. Closing my eyes once again, I could see her riding me, and letting her head roll back. I was coming close to my release. Biting the pillow, my dead seamen spilled on my hands.

I took unnecessary breaths, letting my muscles relax. Taking one of my dirty T-shirts I wiped everything clean and sneaked into the restroom, hoping to change my feelings.

_**.:. BPOV .:.**_

I never knew after all those years of silence it came in handy. I opened my eyes to see Edward looking at my bra. His hands were traveling down south; I wanted to help him with his visual pain. Silently listening to him, play with himself, pain was forming down there. Hearing his soft moans made me ache even more. Our breaths became ragged. As he came close to his release his hips rose off the bed, and he bite the pillow.

His sperm covered his hand; he let go of my bra and cleaned up his mess with one of his shirts. I wanted release I didn't know what to do. He was in the restroom and I needed a cold freezing shower. I turned to his side of the bed and saw it was 5:37 am in the morning. Throwing my legs over the edge I walked to the bathroom door not sure if I should knock or go back to sleep.

Making up my mind, mostly on the pain I was having, I taped on the door softly. Edward peaked out and saw me. His eye traveled to the clock then back to mine. He quickly stepped out without a word to me and power walked to his dresser. Stepping into the stainless white bathroom, I turned to the mirror and slipped off my clothes. Turning on the water I waited it to get hot.

Climbing into the shower, I brushed my hands in my hair. I poured the peach shampoo into my hair and body wash. Rinsing out the suds, the pain in my lower body had not gone away. Leaning against the warm wall, my hand traveled to my throbbing clit.

As my fingers played with my clit, moans and low groans escaped from my lips.

_**.:. EPOV .:.**_

Bella was in the shower getting ready for her first day at school. I was tying my shoes when I heard a soft moan come from the bathroom. I creaked opened the restroom door, the shower door was steamed up, showing an outline of Bella's small body.

I ran out of the room, and went downstairs. Jasper and Emmett were already playing X-Box 360. Emmett looked at me and smirked.

_'So Eddie did my advice work for you?'_ he sounded cocky, as she chuckled. Jasper just looked at us and shook his head.

_'Edward you should've come to me instead of to Emmett.'_ shrugging my shoulders I sat down, putting my head in my hands. Alice came prancing into the room, smiling at me and singing some Japanese song. Rose rolled her eyes and started reading Seventeen Magazines. Bella came down minutes later looking down. Emmett turned to her and glared softly, she turned to him and blushed.

_**.:. Em's POV .:.**_

Esme made Bella muffins, to go. We took my jeep to go to FHS. Bella wouldn't look at me, and when she was close to Edward her whole body would tense up. When we arrived to the school, Alice dragged Rose into the office for Bella's schedule. Bella was leaning against the jeep. I took her arm and dragged her away even without Edward consent.

Walking to the back of the school I softly pushed her against the wall and began to pace. She looked scared than she should be. All I wanted to know was why was she lying to my family.

"Bella I know you can hear me. I want to know why?" she stared at me scared to speak.

"WHY?!"

"B...Because I don't want to get hu...hurt." her voice cracked twice.

"What do you mean get hurt?"

"Cause if I let people get into my heart, I'll end up getting hut like I did with my parents."

"Bella we're all here for you."

"Emmett you have to promise not to tell."

"I promise." She smiled at me. Wow I barely knew her and she all ready felt like my little sister. Walking back to the Jeep, Edward was looking pissed and Rose was looking upset. My angel was sad. I wrapped my arms around her but she moved away and glared at me and Bella.

_**.:. Lauren's POV .:.**_

I fixed my lip-gloss and bra, I was about to walk in front of Edward and the whole world knew he wanted me. Poking out my ass I walked by their seeing some new brunette. What the slut she's trying to steal him away. Stomping over to Jess, I huffed.

"UH! Can you believe the slut."

"Who?" She said fixing her cheap lipstick.

"That new girl."

"Oh you mean Isabella Swan?"

"Oh that's her name."

"Yeah she moved from Phoenix, she deaf."

"Well deaf or not she's all over my man."

"Well then we have to make her learn to stay away." We smirked and swayed our hips making our way to the guys.

_**.:. EPOV .:.**_

Rose was thinking Emmett was cheating on her with Bella when they went to the back of the school. She was on the verge of crying, and hatred was beginning to form against Bella. Bella must have noticed cause she asked her.

"Don't act dumb, you slut!"

"Rose what are you talking about Babe?" Emmett asked again.

"Emmett you know very well!"

"No I don't."

"Your cheating on me with BELLA!"

""No I'm not!"

"Then why'd you go to the back?!"

"Because..."

'Because I want to plan a surprise for your family.' Bella signed out, Rose was baffled.

"Oh, sorry." She smiled and started to go to her first class.

"Edward go with Bella you have all the same classes." Following after her Lauren's thought came to me.

'_That slut. Edward's mine and she's going to pay!'_

I looked down to see Bella looking at me. She just looked so cute with those big brown eyes.

I extended my arm for her and she quickly took it. I led her to the Calculus room for our first class.

We walked in and I took Bella's schedule up to Mr. Cherry the teacher.

"Oh, so we have a new student with us. Bella, is it now? Well nice to meet you." He said looking at her.

'_She's pretty. Very cute.'_

"Umm . . . She's also deaf." I said looking at him and trying so hard to ignore his thoughts.

'_Oh what a pity. I wonder how loud she is in bed?'_

Oh I have almost heard enough of this guy. "Ok. Well we can get her someone to help her with her math."

"I'd be happy to help her." I said smiling.

Mr. Cherry looked from me to Bella and back to me. "Well I guess you could. You are a good role model when it comes to schoolwork and grades. You are very smart and hopefully you can rub some of your good work off too her. I believe that you will do well." He said as he turned around to write the homework assignment on the board.

'_Well that wasn't all I wanted to rub on her,'_ I thought. _'Stop it Edward. Stop thinking of things like this. You shouldn't be thinking of having sex with a deaf person. Especially if she's human.'_

I walked back to my desk and sat down beside Bella. Her heartbeat was increasing the more I looked at her. She would glance sideways at me and then blush.

I just wanted to hold her and kiss her but I didn't know if she even liked me and I didn't know her much either.

She was very stiff and didn't move much. I wondered if it was something I did.

The bell rang and she relaxed completely. I got up and she was the one to offer her hand this time.

We went to our next two classes with each one much like the first.

The Bell rang for Lunch and I saw Bella get up.

I tapped her on the shoulder and she turned around.

"How did you know the Bell rang?" I asked her.

She read my lips and responded with sign language. "I could feel the vibration of the Bell."

"Oh" I said and walked out of the door with her.

.:. **BPOV** .:.

Holding hands with Edward was like heaven. His hands were so soft, but I didn't get why they were so cold.

We walked into the lunchroom and Alice ran up to me and picked me up and spun me around. I smiled as she let me down.

"So what do you want to eat?" Emmett asked in front of me.

"I don't care." I signaled.

Emmett frowned and came over by me. He put his arm around me and led me to the lunch line.

I ended up getting a pepperoni pizza and a small soda.

I noticed that no one ate his or her food. They all dumped their food in trash without even taking a bite.

This family was weird but I felt like I was their long lost sister or something.

When the school day was over we went to their house which I would call a mansion. I mean, it was HUGE!!

"Bella, how was your first day of school?" Esme asked.

"Interesting I guess, I don't know. It was just school." I signed.

"I see. Well I hope you had fun." Esme said and looked down at Edward and my hands that were intertwined. I blushed and looked down to the floor.

I heard Carlisle chuckles and I looked up to see my family giving each other glances that predicted that I liked him. Seriously, was it that obvious?

"Bella, why don't you go and have a nap. I'm sure you're exhausted from school." I nodded my head and walked up the stairs with Edward by my side.

I immediately jumped onto the bed and collapsed with exhaustion. The last thing I remember was Edward crawling in bed beside me. He kissed me on my forehead. "Goodnight Bella." He said even though it wasn't really nighttime but in that moment I felt at home.

I sighed and drifted to sleep.

**Thanks for all the reviews pplz!! Keep it up!! Check out my other stories. And feel free to give me more reviews!! But don't forget to review the other writer of this story, Kinky-Vampire69 aka Grismar. Check out her stories too. They are truly amazing. She is also my Beta for my stories Naked Temptation and My version of Breaking Dawn.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Stephenie Meyer owns all things Twilight.**

**Please check out my other stories.**

**Check out the other writer's stories Kinky-Vampire69 aka G.A.D.T. I love her stories and I enjoy writing with her.**

.:. EPOV .:.

Bella fell asleep in my arms with her head and arms on my chest and her leg over my hips. I was in a wonderful room with a beautiful girl. I know I love Bella, I just don't know how to tell her. I mean, would she freak out? Would she know what I was talking about? I don't know when I'm going to tell her. She might think I'm weird for being in love with her already. I don't even know her.

Bella moved in her sleep to reposition herself on the bed and rubbed her knee into my groin. Which hurt like a mo fo.

"YEOWCH!!" I yelled. Bella's eyes jerked open, she screamed and looked down realizing where her knee was. She sat up and backed away from me looking like she was about to cry.

"I'm sorry Bella." I said reaching over and folding my arms around her. "It just surprised me."

She snuggled up to me and nestled her head in my chest. She sighed in contentment and I squeezed her tighter making sure not to do it too hard.

I heard my family running up the stairs. "Oh no!" I said which made Bella look up.

My family burst into my room with Alice leading the way smirking, Esme and Carlisle behind her looking concerned, Jasper, and Emmett came in seeing what had happened and Rosalie walked in filing her nails.

"Who screamed?" Esme asked.

"I did first, Bella's knee was in an uncomfortable place and she turned and it hurt, and my yell scared her and she screamed and now it's over. So there's nothing to worry about now." I said as Esme and Carlisle calmed down.

"Well," Emmett said. "Who would think a human would hurt Eddie?"

"You better watch it Em. Who knows when someone will sneak up on you when you're into you video game and rip your arms off so you can't play." I said smirking at him.

"You wouldn't dare!!" Emmett yelled with a hurt look on his face.

"Well it's either your arms, or I could take your video games and burn them in a fire. But I like the first option better." I said laughing. "And just think about not being able to touch Rose!" I said knowing that I hit gold.

"Yea, and you know how you just _love _to put your hands on me." Rose said rubbing her hands on Emmett's chest while sucking on a lollipop she had just gotten out of her bra.

"Yuck! Get a room!" Jasper said.

"Gladly" Emmett chuckled as he picked Rosalie up and ran her out of the room. Rosalie screamed and Emmett received a slap to the face by Rose, which was soon followed by laughter.

I looked over to see Bella laughing. I saw her chest rise and fall and found it hard to breathe.

'_Whoa! Edward, calm yourself. You don't know her enough to feel like that.'_ Jasper thought.

Screw not knowing her enough. She's hot and I need her.

'_Edward, Our parents are in the room. Watch what you're doing.'_ Alice thought.

"Well I guess if everything is alright we'll leave you to sleep more if you want, Bella." Esme said in a sweet motherly voice.

Bella signed to Esme that she still felt tired and would go back to sleep.

"Do you have any homework?" Carlisle asked.

'No' Bella signed.

"Ok, well we will be downstairs if you need anything." Esme said. Carlisle and Esme turned out of the room and started walking downstairs.

'_I'll be tuning into your feelings Edward. If I feel anything out of place, I'll be up here in a second.'_ Jasper thought.

'_I have my eyes set in the future Edward. I'll be watching you.' _Alice thought.

Jasper and Alice took one final look at the two of us then walked into the hall shutting the door behind them.

"They would make the cutest couple, Edward and Bella." I heard Esme say to Carlisle with my vampire ears.

"I agree." Carlisle said.

I smiled thinking how nice it felt to have someone agree with me. Bella was looking at me wondering what I was smiling about. I just smiled and shook my head.

We sat on the bed just staring at each other. I really wished I could hear her thoughts. I was curious to why she was the only one I wasn't able to read. It sort of made me wonder if she even had thoughts, that was just stupid of me to think. Of course she has thoughts.

I sat there, wondering if she had the same feelings for me. Well, I guess there was only one way to find out.

We looked into each other's eyes and I leaned into her. At first she didn't know what I was doing. I leaned in closer and . . .

.:. BPOV .:.

When everyone was out of Edward's bedroom, Edward and I just looked at each other. I was wondering if he liked me when he started to lean into me.

He took me by surprise and I leaned back. Then I figured it out and I sat back to where I was before.

He leaned closer, he lifted up my chin with his fingers and I closed my eyes as our lips touched.

It was magical. I mean, sure, I had had other boyfriends before, but this kiss wasn't like any of the others I had had. It was gentle but filled with hope and wonder at the same time. I could just pray that I wasn't dreaming and if I was, nobody better wake me up.

I decided to deepen the kiss. I put my right hand on his left cheek kissed him a little harder. He wasn't expecting that and he pulled away quickly.

I blushed and looked down at the sheets on the bed. He chuckled and pulled my face up to meet his gaze.

"Bella," he said. "I didn't pull away because I didn't want to kiss you, heck, I was the one who leaned into you." He said chuckling. "I pulled away because I didn't know you felt the same way about me and it surprised me when you did that."

He lay down on his left side, and I snuggled into his arms resting my head against his chest. This was exactly where I wanted to be.

Before I knew it, tears were streaming down my face. This was the first time I had felt happy since my parents died. I missed them terribly and I couldn't do anything about them being gone.

Edward pulled up my face again. "Bella, what's wrong?" he asked.

I opened my mouth to talk, remembering I had to use sign language I shut my mouth and pulled my hands in front of us.

"I haven't felt this happy since my parents were with me." I signed then started to cry again.

"Bella, your parents will be with you no matter where you are. Your new family will be with you wherever you go also. I will always be there for you. No matter what happens just remember that." He said as I snuggled closer to him again.

I guess I had fallen asleep again because by the time I woke up the whole family was in Edward's room again.

"Awww. Isn't that cute?" Alice, the short little pixie said.

"I knew they'd make a cute couple." Esme said.

"She's awake." Carlisle said.

How could he tell? I wondered.

"Oh wow, can you hear how fast her heart's going? You'd think she was able to hear us all." Jasper said. If only he knew.

.:.EPOV.:.

"And look at that blush!!" Rose cooed.

Emmett was making me suspicious. He was blocking his thoughts from me and he didn't say anything about Bella.

"Oh, since Bella is up, I wanna talk to her about that surprise." Emmett said.

Well I guess that would explain the thought blocking. But I felt Bella's heartbeat increase more. I was about to panic when Jasper walked over to me and put a hand on my shoulder instantly calming me.

"Thanks!" I said to Jasper. _'No problem, but I think we should let Emmett talk to Bella for a while. I'll take you hunting, seeing as you haven't eaten in about a month and your eyes are turning black. That way Emmett can have some privacy.'_ Jasper thought.

I nodded and shook Bella a little. I lifted up her chin and she met my gaze.

"Were you having a bad dream?" I asked her getting a nod in response. "I'm going to go out with my family and leave you two to talk." I said getting up.

I started to get up but she pulled on my hand and I sat back down on the bed. Bella sat up and gave me a peck on the cheek. It surprised me that she would do that in front of my family but I smiled and gave her a kiss back.

"Aww." Was heard throughout the room.

She pushed my back to show that I could leave, and I walked out my bedroom stopping for a second to look back at my angel who now was sitting up in bed with her legs tucked in and her arms around them watching me. I walked out the door getting teased by my family. We walked out the back door and fled to go and hunt.

.:.BPOV.:.

Edward went with his family somewhere and I was left to sit in a room with the only one who knew I wasn't deaf.

"Bella," Emmett sighed. "You need to tell Edward the truth."

"But why?"

"Because you're not being honest with him and if you really like Edward you'll tell him the truth. Besides, What are you afraid of?"

I was looking at the covers of Edward's bed like I always did when I was nervous or scared. "I'm afraid that I'll get hurt again. I've lost my family and I don't want to loose more people. I'm afraid that he'll hurt me and I'll have to live with him the rest of my life."

"I still think you should tell him, he really likes you Bella, I can see it in his eyes. He's never acted this way before over a hu … I mean girl." I wonder why he was about to say human. Maybe it was just my imagination.

"I'll tell him when I feel like it Emmett. I just don't want to get hurt again." I said tearing up.

Emmett walked over to the bed and sat beside me. He put his arms around me and I leaned into him. "No one's gonna hurt you. If he does anything to hurt you in any way, I swear to God I'll kill him." Emmett said with a serious tone.

"Bella, you already feel like a sister to me. And I won't let anyone hurt you, but you've got to do the right thing and tell Edward the truth. I will leave and let you think that over. In the meantime, I have some surprise planning to make since everyone is counting on one. I'll be back later to hear your decision."

Emmett got up and looked at me with eyes that told me what I should do, and left the room, leaving me with a very big decision on my hands.

.:. EPOV .:.

We had all went to a near by forest, about 2 hours for humans 30 minutes for us. I just finished attacking a herd of deers. At the car I quickly changed my shirt knowing it would be awkward to explain why my shirt was all dirty with blood, to a beautiful amazing deaf girl. Sitting on the hood of the car I thought of everything that was wrong with Bella ever loving or liking me.

I loved the sweet smell of her blood; it was intoxicating only being miles away from her. What would happen when Carlisle thinks it's the right time to tell her that we're Vampires. Maybe she would accept it and love all of us but everyone knows that only happens in books or movies. It never happened in real life.

My family appeared in front of the car all set to head back home. Alice was giving me worried looks, Jasper was looking depressed from the emotions I was letting off, and Rose didn't seem to care what was going to happen to me. Esme was excited that I had found my Mate, and Carlisle was happy that his wife and children were happy. Alice said she and Rose were going to help Bella get dressed for school.

When we got to the house I ran upstairs I changed into some jeans and a T-shirt knowing it would annoy Alice just dressing so plain. I took my time climbing down the flight of stairs, Emmett and Jasper were discussing about something, blocking their thoughts and giving me strange looks. We waited for Alice, Rose and Bella to come down dressed. I couldn't have Bella fall for me, a sick monster. I was going to make her leave me alone. I made up my mind I was going to make her hate me no matter what it cost me.

When they came down the stairs, Bella was wearing a black tank top and some blue stone washed jeans. She had her hair all meshed together in a big clip, and very little make-up. She looked amazing. Something so simple, to make her look so amazing. Wanting to accomplish my plan on making her hate me I gave her a cold glare. She turned to me and smiled her pearly whites. I glared at her, and stomped out the door. Emmett came behind me and punched my arm.

"What the fuck is your problem!"

"What you talking about?" I was playing the dumb card.

"Dude you practically slapped Bella in the face when she turned to give you a smile. What the fuck was up with that?! All she's trying to be is your friend and you treat her like that! That fucked up!" he pushed me into the car and went back to helping Rose and Bella with their things.

_'You and I are going to have a serious talk mister!'_ Alice screamed in her head making me cringe. Rose glared at me, as she had a quiet talk with Bella. The ride to school was quiet and tense. Bella looked like she was on the verge of crying and my family looked ready to kill me.

When I parked in the school parking lot, Alice and Rose held me back and told Emmett and Jasper to walk Bella to our first period class. Bella didn't even glance at me, when she dropped her book of Weathering Heights I picked it up for her and she ripped out of my hands, and walked away. Alice waited until they were a couple feet away from the class to start screaming.

"WHAT THE FUCK WAS THAT?! BELLA REAL LIKES YOU AND YOU TREAT HER LIKE CRAP!"

"Drop it Alice." I started to walk away from them and Rose jumped right in front of me and slapped me.

"I knew you would do this to her. That kiss you gave her in the morning was just a pity kiss. You better watch you back Edward, cause I swear your going to regret it." She gritted her teeth and stomped away followed by a pissed off Alice.

.:. Lauren the Tramp .:.

I watched Rosalie slap Edward. She so had a boob job. I wanted to be the one he went to and the one he hugged telling me his problems. Walking up to him I tried to hug him.

"Its okay Edward, she doesn't get us."

"What are you talking about?" he stepped away from me.

"I know what you're going through Eddie." I batted my lashes and licked my lips.

"Ew! Number one I don't know you. And number two get away from me." he walked away from me shaking his head. Looking at my watch I saw I was going to be 20 minutes for class. Perfect timing for a good lie. Walking into Geometry, Edward was taking his seat.

"Ms. Mallory take your seat." Mr. Montez went back to writing on the board. I took my place next to Jessica. Taking advantage of Bella sitting behind our table, I turned around to where Bella could read my lips clearly.

.:. Bells .:.

Both Edward and Lauren were late to class. Lauren came in fixing her low cut shirt and lip-gloss. Mr. Montez told them to take their seat and he returned to writing down the notes. Scribbling them down on my notebook I heard Jessica ask Lauren why she was late?

"Lets just Edward had a little fun with me in the Janitors closet." snapping my head toward, she caught my glare and smiled innocently.

"OMG! No like way!"

"Yup! He's very good with his tongue and hands." they both giggled getting looks from the class. Turning I saw Edward's eyes turn pitch black. All the clues were pointing to the truth. His hair was messier, his shirt was wrinkled and two buttons were open exposing the base of his neck. He did fuck her! I should of known I never meant anything to him, he kissed me because he felt sorry for me.

I was so stupid to believe he would like me. I let me get attached to him and his family for what, so they could all hurt me? I don't think so. Maybe Emmett was lying to me, saying I was like his little sister, Maybe this was all a prank they were all playing on me. Turning back to the teacher I could hear Lauren and Jessica's giggles and comments on how good of a fuck Edward was.

By lunchtime I couldn't stand seeing Edward, everything around him disgusted me. He didn't say a word and every time Lauren would rub up on him he would tense up and breath hard, which made Lauren giggle more.

I took my seat by Alice with a sandwich, frozen peaches, and a cup of water. Alice and Rose were talking in sign language, trying to get me to talk. Emmett was sitting to my left writing notes to me, which were also passed to Jasper. They were writing about how if you turned your head o the side it looks like the cafeteria lady looked like a German man.

Edward took the empty chair in front of me, Alice and him exchanged an awkward glance and he looked at me. He toyed around with his red apple. His eyes were on me watching my every move. I wanted him far away from me as possible. Just when my day couldn't get any worse Lauren and Jessica came up to the table.

"Hey Eddie!" she pushed her boobs up in his face. She was trying to sit in his lap, and he would push her away. I hadn't realized I was holding the pencil in my hands until I snapped in half turning the attention on me. I felt the heat rise up to my cheeks, I let my hair fall over my face.

"Attention Whore!" Jessica smirked, and Lauren laughed. That seemed to tick Rose and Alice off cause, Rose got up and pushed Jessica into the wall.

"Watch you mouth bitch! Cause next time you say anything about Bella again, you'll be picking up your teeth from the floor." I didn't want anyone protecting me! I wasn't some weak child. I pushed my chair away and threw my plate across the table.

"STOP ACTING LIKE I'M NOT HERE! I CAN TAKE CARE OF MYSELF!" I signaled to them, I began to cuss them out. Running out of the cafeteria trying to avoid anyone. I sank to my knees on the wet grass, letting my head fall into my hands. I felt someone kneel beside me. His cold hands took my face. Edward was staring at me with love. He leaned in pressing his lips against mine again. I was beginning to believe his lie again.

Pulling back quickly, I slapped him across the face. My palm ached after I slapped his cold face. He looked amazed, holding his very light pink cheek.

"Bella..."

"Don't talk to me!" I flipped him the bird and walked to Biology holding back tears that weren't meant to be made for a stupid guy. Edward sat in the chair next to me trying to talk to me. I couldn't handle seeing his face. I wanted to go back, I wanted to have the life I did before that stupid drunk driver ever deiced to drive.

In the middle of the class, I was called to the front office. Taking my binder I slipped out of class, getting looks from everyone. Before I could get to the office, Emmett cut me off.

"You're going to skip with me. Come on lets go to car." relief began to sweep over me.

"Bella before we go. I told someone."

"WHO?!"

"Hey." Jasper popped out of Rose's BMW.

"You told him! When?!"

"We were talking about Edward and you and well um it slipped out." I growled at Emmett.

"I hate you."

"I'm Sorry!" he said innocently.

"Whatever, lets go." getting into the passenger side, Emmett drove out of the parking lot.

"Bella why'd you say you couldn't hear?"

"Ask Emmett, I'm not going to tell you and get all emotional."

**Hope you liked it. Check out some of my other stories if you haven't already. If you've read Naked Temptation, I have a poll up on my profile you should vote on about bella and a song she should poll dance to. Read and Review peoples!! I'll write back. Ask me a question and i'll answer it.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I don't own twilight, or any of the characters. Except for my pplz!**

**Thank you so much for reviewing**

**My writing partner and Beta: Kinky-Vampire69 aka G.A.D.T.**

**Sorry if we didn't update in a long... time. Hope this makes up for the time.**

**.:&:. Bella .:&:.**

"Bella doesn't want Edward to know cause she's scared of getting hurt." Emmett was driving slowly on the highway to Port Angeles.

"Why? If he ever hurts you we hurt him."

"No you wouldn't Jasper. Esme is to much of a great mother that she wouldn't let you touch him."

"True." we stayed quiet the rest of the day. Emmett was driving us to Port Angeles to watch a movie. He had four choices and he was desperate to watch them all. We went to Deer Park Cinema, the guy at the booth seemed freaked out when Emmett asked for tickets in a girly voice.

"Umm... I would love three tickets to The Happening .. oh and three to Sex and the City!!" people around us were a little freaked. Jasper just busted out laughing.

"Bella just tell us when you feel uncomfortable." Jasper took my hand, walking up the stairs. We sat in the fourth row from the back. Emmett propped his legs on the seat in front of us, pissing off the people in that row. End in us getting kicked out, we drove back home quietly hoping Esme and Carlisle didn't find out.

The way to the house was quite. Emmett told Jasper about why I wouldn't talk to anyone. He understood that I was sad and couldn't live with people trying to talk to me so I tried to ignore them and keep my head down.

We pulled up to the house and we got out of the car. Emmett and Jasper were talking too quietly for me to hear or understand them. Emmett held the door open for me like a gentleman and I walked into the quiet big house.

We walked over to the couch and sat down. "Bella, Emmett and I both agree that you should tell everyone that you can hear what they say. The longer you don't, the more people will think it was wrong what you're doing," Jasper stated.

"I just don't want to get hurt again. You saw how Edward treated me! You saw how I reacted, what if that were to happen again? He would try to explain himself to me. Right now, he doesn't know I can hear him, so he can't try to explain himself. I don't have to hear him give meaningless reason as to why he's acting the way he is."

"But, Bella," Emmett started, "Edward really likes you, he just has a problem with the emotions he's never felt before. He's never had a girlfriend and I think he wants you to be his. I think he doesn't know what to do since you're 'deaf'," Emmett quoted with his hands.

"You're confused," Jasper stated, Emmett glared at him and Jasper shrugged his shoulders.

"I don't understand how he hasn't ever had a girlfriend before," I explained, still curious as to why Emmett glared at Jasper.

"I guess he's never really liked anyone, before you, of course," Jasper said, "Our parents have tried to hook him up with different people, but he never took any interest in them. Before our parents adopted Rosalie, they tried to get Edward to go out with her, but Edward told them he didn't like her like that."

"How could Edward not like Rosalie? She's beautiful," I said dumbfounded.

"That's what they thought. I thought he was insane but he didn't like her like that, instead, they became friends," Jasper voiced.

"I still don't think I should tell him," I stated.

"Bella! You have to do it sometime!" Emmett yelled.

"Shut up! I'll do it when I want to! Now leave me alone," I got up and walked away, I could hear Emmett cursing after me. Opening the sliding door I saw the biggest backyard ever. It was like three football fields put together. Their back yard was huge. I walked further and further until I came to the forest. Should I really go in there? I could just say that I didn't hear any one if they came looking.

I stood thinking and stepped forward into the dark, wet, forest. It felt like forever walking through the trees. I kept getting cut and I'm pretty sure I walked through poison ivy several times.

Leaves were stuck in my sticky, messy hair. And I had fallen several times so my knees were wet and muddy. I saw a huge spider web and a spider on it and I screamed and tried to walk around it only to have ants crawl up my leg. I whimpered. I hated nature; it was an evil place.

I walked through a mud puddle kicking mud up my back. It smelled gross in this forest. I saw a small clearing ahead and trudged towards it. I saw a little log and sat on it thinking about my parents.

I saw a deer and her fawn eating off of the floor. They looked so at peace. They took off and I got up to continue walking not knowing where I was going. About a half an hour later I arrived at a smaller clearing and there wasn't a log so I sat on the ground. I leaned back on my hands and I pulled my knees up.

I saw deer off in the distance to my left. It was also eating. I was playing a tune in my head and lightly tapping my shoes to the tune. I looked back up to the deer. I saw a blur of black and the deer was gone. I looked at the empty space where it used to be. I then heard a loud snap that made me jump so high that if I didn't know that I couldn't do, I could've sworn that I flew into the air.

I shot up and quietly stepped through the clearing. I tip toed through the rest of the forest making it longer than the other times. I saw light ahead and ran through the rest of the forest. I came upon a huge clearing, I guess you could call it a meadow.

I was huge and I saw water ahead. I ran over to it kicked off my shoes and put my legs in the water. It was warm and felt nice. I saw little butterflies flying around. It was a peaceful day. The sun kept shining through the partly cloudy day.

I felt like someone was staring at me and turned around to look. I skimmed the tree line but found nothing. A cardinal flew down and landed beside me. I always thought birds hated people. I stuck my finger down in front of it and the bird hopped onto my finger.

I petted the bird on the head and it started singing. Soon two more cardinals flew down beside me. Birds didn't act this way, I thought it was really weird.

"Hey little birdie," I said, "Who are your little friends?" I rolled onto my stomach and watched the birds play and talk to each other.

The cardinal on my finger looked at me as if trying to tell me something. I didn't understand what it was saying. I looked at it with confusion and it flew a little ways away and flew back.

"Oh! You want me to follow you."

The birdie flew away and back again. I got up and followed it. I wasn't as fast as he was and he kept having to fly back.

My mother always told me how birds were intelligent but no one could really understand them. My mom was a bird person. We used to have a room full of bird feeders we left the door open for the birds. My mom told me that daddy cardinals were the bright reds and the mommy cardinals had a little brown on them. So ever since then, I knew who was who.

I reached the place the little cardinal wanted me to go. I squatted down to see a little baby cardinal.

"You want me to pick it up?" I asked. The birdie flew up to a tree a little ways away. I looked up to see a nest. It wasn't low enough to the ground for me to get to it.

"I can't get to it," I said sadly looking at the baby. The birdie hopped onto the tree and climbed to the nest. I looked at in horror with wide eyes.

"What!?" I yelled to the bird, "You want me to climb the tree?" the birdie repeated the climbing.

"UGH!" I growled, "You're so lucky I love animals and you little guys are so cute."

I realized that I didn't have anywhere to put the baby.

"Where do I put him?" I asked, "I don't have anywhere to put him."

I looked down to the girl cardinal and she kept sticking her chest out. I burst out into a fit of giggles and was rolling on the ground holding my sides. They wanted me to put the baby bird in my sports bra.

"Ok, if you don't think the little guy will suffocate I'll put him in there. The mother was still puffing out her chest. I picked the baby cardinal up and placed in into my sports bra.

I got up and followed the dad to the tree. I felt eyes on me and turned my eyes to the left again but didn't see anything. I knelt beside the other guy cardinal.

"Could you and a few friends go check the forest over there? I feel like someone's watching me," the bird flew off whistling and I soon saw several birds fly off towards the tree line.

I got up and continued to the tree. The birdie was chirping in my shirt and nipping me in my chest, which hurt really bad.

I reached the tree and I put my foot on the bark and climbed up half of the tree. I had to rest against one of the branches because I was exhausted. The daddy bird kept singing to me and I climbed the rest of the way making sure not to crush the birdie.

I reached the nest and took the birdie out of my bra and placed it into it's rightful place in it's home. The mom and dad cardinals sat in front of me whistling and pecking my hands and cheeks. I guess that was their way of saying thanks.

"I think I'll call the two of you Danny and Angel," the two birds sang and I smiled.

I climbed down the tree and the other birds were back.

"Did you see anything?" I asked. They formed into a stick figure of a person. I hadn't ever seen this type of communication except for in Cinderella. So there _was _someone watching me. I stood looking in the direction of where they came from.

"Point me in the direction please," the birdies were actually pretty smart. They could understand me really well. They formed into an arrow in front of me and pointed to the tree line. I looked at where the point was and I saw a leg move.

My eyes bulged out of my head and I hid behind a tree. Once I thought the person was gone I stated plucking the leaves and twigs out of my hair. I came across a spider and screamed my lungs out.

I decided to take a bath in the river and took off my clothes only staying in my bra and underwear, I laid them beside the tree. I dove into the water and swam around before washing my hair in the water. Once I was done I swam around and I dove down and opened my eyes. The water was crystal clear. I could see all the cute fish.

I came up for air and smoothed my hair back. I was looking into the water when I saw a reflection of a person on the shore. I looked up and screamed. Edward was sitting on the shore watching me.

"I didn't mean to scare you," Edward laughed.

I backed up onto the shore behind me so it was shallow enough so I could sit down. I pulled my legs into my chest so it covered every thing up.

"What are you doing here?" I signed.

"This is where I come to think," he explained. I took in what he looked like, he wasn't wearing a shirt and his jeans were on his lower hips threatening to slide lower.

"Were you watching me earlier?" I signed. I watched Edward's expression change from calm to surprise.

"No, was someone watching you?" he asked.

"I felt like someone was staring at me, and I had the birds go look for me," I signed. All this signing was hurting my arms.

"You had birds go search for you?" he asked trying to hide his smile, "How did they know what you wanted?"

"I don't know, but they kept trying to get me to follow them and when I did their baby was on the ground and I had to climb the tree and put it in the nest." I signed.

"But how did you carry it?" he asked.

I blushed and he chuckled. I saw him take a breath through his nose and realization hit him.

"Emmett was watching you," he said.

"How do you know?"

"I just can. Let's go back to the house."

I blushed and covered up my chest. He suddenly took my whole appearance in and glanced down at the clothes and started laughing.

"You are so bashful," he stated.

I caught Danny's eyes and lifted up my finger and told him to 'come here.' He flew over to me and landed on my knee. He sang me a little pretty song and I pointed to my shoulder and then to him. He cocked his head to the side not knowing what I was talking about. I pointed to the clothes on the ground beside Edward and Danny looked at the clothes and sang to his friends. Edward was looking at me in awe and disbielf.

More birds followed and picked up my shirt and pants. I lifted up my hands and the birds dropped the bra over my arms and head. Edward and I were staring at each other and he watched in curiosity as the birds slipped my shirt onto me. The bottom got wet. How was I going to put my pants on? The birds looked at me for instruction. I looked at Edward and in sign language told him to turn around.

He got up and turned around. I covered up my eyes and pointed to two birds. They flew over to him and sat on his ear and extended their wings to cover his eyes. Edward started laughing and I giggled.

I stood up and pointed at my legs and at the clothes that were left on the ground. They went and got my last clothes while a few birds flapped their wings around me to dry me off. I slipped my pants on. I motioned to them that the birds didn't have cover Edward's eyes but they didn't listen to me. I was confused and the birds started drying my hair and using their beaks to comb through it. Two birds worked with curling my hair by taking it in their beaks and spinning around.

They finally finished and the birds flew off Edward while one was in front of him spinning around to see if he understood them.

"Wow that's just pure laziness." Smiling a little I suddenly looked confused, wondering how I was going to get across the river.

I looked down a ways and saw a huge log. I started walking towards it and Edward looked to see where I was going.

"Bella, you can't be serious," but since I wasn't looking at him I couldn't acknowledge that he was speaking to me. Unfortunately the birds kept telling me to look over at him and I had to.

"You can't be serious," he stated again.

"I have to get across somehow," I signed.

I came upon the log and Edward walked across and took me into his arms. It wasn't what I expected and I was shocked at first. I felt safe in his arms, even safer then when my dad would hug me. I looked over his shoulder and started laughing. He looked at me and met my gaze. He looked where I was to see that the birds had formed a heart. He laughed and looked down at me. I shock my head, making the birds make another formation.

I remembered what Emmett had said. '_Edward really likes you, he just has a problem with the emotions he's never felt before. He's never had a girlfriend and I think he wants you to be his.'_ Then at what Jasper had said. _'I guess he's never really liked anyone, before you, of course.'_ Did they really know how Edward was feeling? Could he really feel that way about me?

I blushed and Edward brushed his hand across my cheek. He looked behind me and I followed his gaze I caught a glimpse of the birds in a lip shape before Edward turned my face to his.

He stared into my eyes and I in his. He grabbed onto the back of my neck lightly and pulled my face towards his. When our lips touched and an electrical current flowed through us and shocked our lips. When we pulled back, he was smiling. I was still surprised.

"Come on, Bella," he said and lifted me onto the log. He walked behind me holding on to my waist so I wouldn't fall. I made it across the log without falling and I hopped off of the log. I looked at the birds and lightly tapped my leg. The birds went over to Edward just as he was about to jump off of the log and all of the birds pushed him off of the log into the water. I dropped to the ground laughing. He swam over to the shore and pulled himself up. He was soaked head to foot.

"You think that's funny?" he asked smiling.

I nodded my head trying to cover my laugh, I watched him crawl after me. I shook my head and got up on my feet and walked away.

He had his hands in front of him reaching for me so he could tickle me to death. He got up and started stalking towards me. I turned and ran from him turning back to see he was a ways away from me. I laughed at him. I only had about 20 feet to go till the forest.

All of a sudden I was on my back being tickled to death. I was laughing as loud as I could trying to play the roll of a deaf person not knowing if you're talking or laughing too loud or not.

Edward was smirking and wouldn't stop tickling me. I need to pee so bad and I couldn't bring my hands up to signal him to stop. I couldn't yell since he didn't know that I could talk. I raised my arms wrapping them around him, I pressed my lips against his. He stopped trying to deepen the kiss. Flipping us over I got off him, standing against a tree trying to catch my breath. I folded my arms over my chest and pouted, all he did was laugh at me. I looked up to the sky. There was no more sunshine, just a stupid sky full of clouds. I looked over to see Edward staring at me. I wanted to ask him 'what?' but I couldn't.

A robin came hopping over to my face and I looked at it. I sat up and turned away from Edward. I picked the bird up and held it in front of me so it could see my face.

"What's the matter?" I lip-sinked, the bird held out its wing and I could easily tell that it was broken.

"Oh, you poor thing," I lip-sinked, I turned to Edward and put the bird in my lap.

"We need to help her, she has a broken wing," I signed.

"You sure love nature don't you," he said laughing.

"Only things that are cute," I signed smiling.

"Ok, my dad is a doctor, so I bet he'll have some bandage to wrap the bird's wing up."

"He'll need to stay with us for awhile, he can't just go into the world with a bandage on his wing. When he gets better someone will have to take it off," I signed.

Edward nodded and helped me get up. I picked the robin up and we headed for the trees. The robin hopped up onto the top of my head and when Edward turned around to look at me he started laughing. I ignored him and continued to the forest.

I was about to go into the yucky mucky forest, but Edward turned to the right and led me to a path. We walked along the path through the forest. If only I had discovered this before I came here, then I wouldn't have gotten messy.

The path was a lot dryer than the way I came and I was happy that it didn't take as long to get back to the house. It was very peaceful and there were tons of birds singing. I felt at peace, I didn't feel so sad anymore, at least not right now. The huge house came into view and Edward helped me over a log that was in the path's way. We got up to the porch and Alice was already there, asking to see the bird.

"MINE!" I snatched it off my head, turning away from her. Edward laughed at Alice she glared and pouted at me.

I laughed and handed it to her. "Oh, poor birdie, we need to help you get better. I think I am going to call you Stacy," Alice told the bird. She looked up at me and handed the bird back to me. "Do you think we should name her Stacy?" Alice asked me. Looking at my little birdy, it nodded agreeing to its name. I nodded my head at Alice as Edward guided me inside.

"Carlisle," Edward said, as if he was in the room beside us. Carlisle appeared at the stairs.

"Bella found a new friend, and her wing is broken. We wanted to know if you could bandage it up and we could look after her. It's a robin, and Alice and Bella named it Stacy," Edward smirked up at his father and Carlisle laughed and turned around to go into his office.

Edward and I went over to the couch and sat down. All the Cullen's were crowded around the coffee table where I put Stacy down on. The bird hopped around looking at everyone, it came back to me and tilted its head. Everyone looked at us with curiosity as Stacy danced around. Realization hit me and I put my mouth into an 'o' I turned to Edward and signed for him to get a bowl of water she could hop into and out of.

He walked away and was back a few seconds later with water. He set it down on the coffee table and the robin went over to it and hopped in it. She dipped her head in and came back up ruffling her feathers. She was giving herself a bath, and when she was finished she drank some of the water and hopped out.

Carlisle came down stairs and told everyone to clear a spot for him. Esme, Jasper, Rosalie and Edward moved back and Alice and Emmett came over on my side of the table. We watched as Carlisle extended the robin's wing. The robin bit him and he didn't take any notice towards it.

The robin was trying to get away and Carlisle looked up at me. "Would you mind coming over here and helping me?" he asked.

I got up and walked over to the bird. I picked it up and petted its good side. Carlisle extended Stacy's arm and she squawked, but didn't bite me. Carlisle ripped some gauze off and wrapped it around her wing. He taped it together so it wouldn't unravel and he said, "All done, Alice already has a bird cage," he glanced at her and shook his head. She giggled and gave him an innocent look. "So she can give you the cage and you can keep the bird wherever you want."

Carlisle looked over my head and I followed his gaze to Esme. "Would you mind if Stacy lived in my garden in my greenhouse?" Esme asked me.

"Sure," I signed. Alice ran up and got the cage and I went out with Esme to put the bird in her greenhouse.

Esme and I walked out to her greenhouse. We had to follow a trail away from the house for about five minutes before it came into view. I looked around to see where we could put the cage and I got to think about how I felt guilty not telling Esme I wasn't deaf.

I tapped Esme on the shoulder and she turned around. "I have something to tell you, but I'm not ready to tell anyone else, so could you keep it a secret no matter how much you want to tell?" I signed to her.

"I'll see what I can do honey," she said to me.

I used my vocals in front of her for the first time hoping she wouldn't be mad at me.

"Esme," I said looking at the floor. I heard her gasp and I continued. "I'm not deaf. I've never been deaf. Emmett and Jasper are the only ones who know this, until you."

"But why have you been keeping it in?" she asked me.

I looked up into her eyes to see that they looked hurt and full of pain. "I didn't want to get hurt," I explained, "I already had my heart broken when my parents died. I just don't want to get hurt again," Tears was streaming down my face. "I don't think I could take the pain again. I want to live without people bugging me all the time. When I'm alone and someone is trying to get my attention I ignore him or her unless they tap me on the shoulder.

"I feel vulnerable when people know I'm not deaf and they try to tell me 'it's ok' or 'everything will be alright' because no, everything won't be all right. I will never have my parent's back. I will never get to see their smiles, or hear them laugh or cry, I'll never get to feel their touch when they would hug me. I'll never hear their voice or have their company, I'll never feel whole again."

Esme came over to me shaking; I didn't see tears in her eyes but could tell she wanted to cry. She embraced me in a motherly hug.

"I promise, that no one will ever leave your side in this family. I'm glad you told me. I was so worried that since you were deaf, we wouldn't be able to bond like a mother and daughter should. I promise I won't tell anyone, but if you want to talk to me, just grab my hand and lead me out here." I nodded my head and hugged her back.

"Did you tell Emmett and Jasper?" she asked.

I shook my head. "Emmett figured it out, but he felt that Jasper should know so he told him. They both think I should tell Edward I'm not deaf," I looked up to see Esme nodding in agreement, "But I don't think it's time yet. I couldn't stand it if he were to hurt me. He would probably come to me trying to explain him. It's better for him to think I'm deaf."

"I see your point, Bella, but Edward really likes you. He's never been so open to everyone before you came. He's really changed because of you Bella."

"So I've heard. I just don't think I should tell him yet. Please don't tell him, or anybody else, not even Carlisle." I pleaded with her.

"Not telling Carlisle will be hard, but I would suggest you tell him soon. He will be very disappointed in you for not telling him in the first place and for not telling him for so long. I'm really glad you came to me Bella. I'm proud of you," Esme kissed my forehead and a tear rolled down my cheek.

I walked over to the birdcage and stuck Stacy into it who was currently dancing around the flowers making Esme and I laugh. I stuck her up onto a hook and put a few birdseeds in the cage from the bag on the floor. They liked to put up bird feeders.

"I'm going to have to use sign-language when I'm in the house, you do realize that don't you?" I asked. Esme nodded and hugged me again.

"Let's go back to the house," Esme took my hand and we walked back to the house. Inside Emmett was fighting with Edward. For the first time I saw Rosalie actually interested. Alice was just shaking her head, Jasper on the other hand was being the referee.

"KIDS!" they stopped what they were doing, innocently looking at Esme. "Go to your rooms, before you destroy my living room. I took two steps up the stairs, ignoring Emmett's and Jasper's slight glares. They wanted me to tell but I wasn't ready. I stepped into Edward's room, sitting on his bed. Edward was in Jasper's room asking him something.

Walking around the room, I stopped at his Cd. Wall, I loved his taste in music. It was mostly like the ones Renee had. Quickly turning around I didn't want to start crying at the memory of my mom. I saw Rosalie and Alice standing against the wall.

"We know your secret." Alice took a small step toward me.

"How'd you figure it out?"

"Alice and I caught you talking to Esme." I was about to talk back, when Edward stepped into the room.

"Why are you guys in here?"

"We thought Bella needed something to sleep in." Rose stepped out giving me one last look, Alice just smiled sweetly.

"We can 'talk' later." Edward looked at us curiously. Staring at the floor, Edward closed the door behind him. He walked in front of me, lifting his hand to my chin.

"You should sleep." his lips grazed mine before he turned to the restroom. I need to watch who I'm telling now.

**K, Hope you review, I love them. Read my other stories, also read Kinky-Vampire69 aka G.A.D.T. stories.**

**If you read My version of Breaking Dawn and Naked Temptation, I am very sorry for the late updates. I'm going to try to sit down and write both till I get them done tonight. So hopefully They will be out later this week. Once again, I am very sorry for the wait. Read and Review please!!**


	5. question?

Does anyone know how to translate a story to spanish?


	6. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything Twilight.**

**My writing partner: Kinky-Vampire69 aka G.A.D.T.**

* * *

_Previously,_

_Walking around the room, I stopped at his Cd. Wall, I loved his taste in music. It was mostly like the ones Renee had. Quickly turning around I didn't want to start crying at the memory of my mom. I saw Rosalie and Alice standing against the wall. _

"_We know your secret." Alice took a small step toward me. _

"_How'd you figure it out?" _

"_Alice and I caught you talking to Esme." I was about to talk back, when Edward stepped into the room. _

"_Why are you guys in here?" _

"_We thought Bella needed something to sleep in." Rose stepped out giving me one last look, Alice just smiled sweetly. _

"_We can 'talk' later." Edward looked at us curiously. Staring at the floor, Edward closed the door behind him. He walked in front of me, lifting his hand to my chin. _

"_You should sleep." his lips grazed mine before he turned to the restroom. I need to watch who I'm telling now._

* * *

**BPOV**

I woke up the next day to the smell of cinnamon rolls. My eyes grew wide and I threw back the covers to run downstairs. I tripped on my feet while I was in the living room and I caught myself with my hands before I stumbled to the kitchen.

Esme was cooking scrambled eggs while the oven was on with the delicious looking cinnamon rolls I had smelled. A tray was already laid out where every one had already taken their cinnamon rolls.

I looked around and noticed that Edward hadn't been beside me when I woke up, and he wasn't downstairs either.

"Where's Edward?" I signed to my mother when she looked up at me.

"He went to Seattle for awhile." She spoke without looking at me. But I had a growing suspicion that she wasn't telling me the truth. When I didn't say anything she turned to look at me.

"So is it safe to talk?" I signed.

She glanced upstairs and nodded to me. I smiled and walked further into the kitchen. The oven's timer went off and she pulled out the tray with oven mitts. I grabbed the plate that was beside the tray, got a fork, and took a delicious looking cinnamon roll to eat.

Emmett was sitting on a stool and I joined him. He was reading the comics and I snatched them from his hands. "Hey! I was reading those!" he complained.

I sat on his lap so we could both look at them. "Well now we can both read them," I laughed as I turned the page to read the next comic. I finished my cinnamon roll rather quickly, in silence.

"So you're going to talk to Jasper, Esme, and I but you won't talk to anyone else?" Emmett asked as he put the paper down on the stool beside him.

"I would like to know the answer to the same question!" I heard a high singsong voice say behind me. I whirled around to see both Alice and Rose with their hands on their hips.

I was stunned to say the least. They weren't there a minute ago. How could they possibly get down her so fast without anyone seeing or hearing them?

"I-I didn't w-want to be rejected. I-I don't want to get h-hurt. I don't want to go through that again. You don't realize how much it's hurt me to be left alone without anyone to love me. I don't want that to happen again, even though I know it will," I said looking down at the floor.

Why had they even taken me in the first place? Wasn't I too old? People usually want young children to take care of.

"You will never be left alone ever again," I heard the soft, comforting tone of Carlisle say. I looked up to see Jasper and him standing behind Rosalie and Alice. "We won't let you go through that pain again, we promise." Agreements were made throughout the room.

"Why didn't you tell me you were able to hear?" Carlisle asked as he made his way over to me and gave me a hug.

"I feel like the more time I spend here, the sooner someone will push me away again. Why should I get attached to someone who I'll never see again?"

"But we'll always be with you and we'll always want you to stay as long as you want to stay. We won't push you away," Carlisle squeezed my shoulders. "Now the question is, are you going to push Edward away?"

I looked at him in confusion. What did he mean was I going to push Edward away? Was he insane? What made him think that?

"What do you mean am I going to push Edward away?"

"Bella, he's the only one who doesn't know your dirty little secret. He has a right to know! Of all people to keep secrets from, It has to be Edward?" Carlisle stressed.

"But see, that's exactly why I won't tell him. It's because yes, he is Edward and what if he doesn't like me for who I really am? Does he like me for what I look like? Am I just a stupid easy target he can take a hit at? Does he really think I'm fun to be around?

"Will he hate me after I tell him I was able to hear him each and every time he tried to get my attention from the other side of the room? Or how about when he figures out everyone else knew before him? Won't he be mad?" I struggled to keep my voice from quaking or breaking with great difficulty.

"But that's why you need to tell him, to find out if he likes you for who you really are, inside here," Alice pointed to her heart. "Bella, believe me when I tell you this, Edward loves you very much. He has never loved someone in his life – which is saying something – and you just happen to be the one that has changed his life for the better.

"Will Edward hate you when you tell him? No, will he be upset? Of course he will, I mean sure, he will be very devastated when you tell him. He'll be hurt that you didn't trust him enough to have faith that he wouldn't break your heart. But he'll love you nonetheless. Believe me, he's the best thing that could ever happen to you.

"You gave Edward happiness when he didn't have any. He never used to be this happy and talkative, he used to ignore quite a few of us. Then you, Bella, turned his life upside down and he's had to snap out of his depression so he wouldn't fall flat on his face. You made him a better person, Bella, just think about how much better he'd be if you could only open your heart to him and show him who you _really_ are," Alice crossed her arms as she scolded me.

"I'll think about it," I said as I pushed myself up off Emmett's lap and headed for me room.

"Oh, and Bella?" I turned around to Alice.

"Yeah?" I asked.

"You have a beautiful voice," she tilted her head to the side and down a little to make me believe her words. I smiled and blushed.

"Thanks," I giggled. I turned around and went upstairs. I thought of all the reason why I should tell Edward and all the reasons why I shouldn't. It turned out not telling him wasn't winning. There were too many things that I could benefit from if I told him and we started a relationship. I sighed in frustration and fell back on the bed. I covered my face in my palms and grunted angrily.

"What's the matter with you?" I heard Emmett fall onto the bed beside me.

"My pros and cons list isn't making me happy," I sighed.

"Let me guess, your pros list is a lot bigger than your cons list?"

"By a landslide!" Emmett grinned.

"Could I see the lists?" he asked. My eyes bugged out and I shook my head furiously. He raised his eyebrows and a grin broke out across his face. "Why are you blushing Bella?" He laughed. He reached out for the list I had in my lap but I put it in my pants. That's right, in my pants, not my pocket.

"Bella, that is so unfair!" I giggled and suddenly his eyes grew big. "Edward's coming," he ducked out of the room and I put away the pad of paper and pin. I sat back down on the bed and curled into a ball resting my head on my folded arms that were on my knees.

Edward came in my room a few minutes later. I looked up when the door closed. Edward's beautiful features soon turned worried and he walked over to the bed and sat down beside me.

"Are you okay? What's the matter?" Are you hurt?" Edward said as I was looking at him.

I signed to him that I was okay and I wasn't hurt. Edward looked at me expectantly.

"What's the matter?" he repeated. He scooted closer to me and rubbed my back with his left hand and placed his right hand on my right knee. "Hey, it's okay, don't cry," he said and signed. I hadn't realized I was crying but with his actions it made the tears like a waterfall.

I couldn't believe I had lied to him for so long. I felt guilty, sad, lonely, and so many more emotions. I leaned into his chest and bawled like I'd never cried before. The only other time I might have cried this hard was when my parents died.

Edward rubbed circles on my back shushing me even though he thought I couldn't hear. He trusted me and I let him down. I couldn't even believe myself. What kind of person was I. He was throwing all his emotions to me, and I couldn't even tell him that I could hear every single thing he was saying.

I thought back to my first day here when I got dressed for bed and he was behind me talking to himself. I giggled and Edward tilted my head up.

"Why are you laughing?" Edward asked confused. I shook my head. I wouldn't tell him right now.

I pulled away from him and looked him in the eyes. His golden eyes took my breath away and I realized that I needed to tell him the truth now. I couldn't let him think I was deaf forever as much as I wanted to, he had to know the truth.

"I have to tell you something, promise not to get too upset," I signed.

"I'll try," he said looking curious, nervous, and scared.

I took a deep breath, let it out and took another before I belted out the truth.

"Edward," I spoke, I looked up to see him shocked. "I'm not deaf, never have been, hopefully never will be," He looked at me incredulously. I looked down at my hands waiting for what I knew would come.

"Bella, how could you do this to me, to us, my family? Why did you play that game? Was it funny to you? Did you get pleasure out of all of us trying to make you feel at home, acting as if you were deaf?" tears built up in my eyes again. I had to explain myself. I just had to. "So basically everything I said, every time I wanted your attention and I talked to you, you could actually hear me?" he yelled and I cringed. "I trusted you, Bella, I trusted you," he whispered. "I haven't trusted anyone for a long time, I was actually happy because of you," he got up and started walking towards the door. "I can't believe I ever let my guard down for you," he said angrily. He opened the door and had one foot in the hallway before I could respond.

"Edward wait!" I yelled. He paused and his shoulders sagged as if he were defeated. He slowly turned around to face me, still in the middle of the doorway. I patted the bed beside me. "Please come here, just listen to me," I begged. He sat down as far away from me as the bed would allow. I folded up into my previous positions since I had somehow unraveled myself in the process of his speech.

"You have to understand that I didn't have anyone. My parents were gone and they were the only ones I could talk to, the only ones I could trust. When they died, it tore my heart to pieces. I no longer had my mother's warm hugs and kisses; I could no longer talk to her about my boy problems or how to do my hair or what to wear. I surely couldn't tell my dad about boys, he'd freak out.

"I didn't have my dad to support me with all the things I liked to do and I didn't have his comforting shoulder to cry on when I thought of mom. I just didn't want to be hurt again. I took on my life as a deaf person so I could sit in silence and not have to worry about people trying to talk to me about my parents and how sorry they were. They didn't know me, I didn't need their pity, and I got enough of that from myself.

"I didn't want someone to adopt me and get my hopes up and let them be shot down by the rejections. I became 'deaf' because people would just look the other way and I wouldn't have to feel so bad about anything.

"I feel vulnerable when people know I'm not deaf and they try to tell me 'it's ok' or 'everything will be alright' because no, everything won't be all right. I will never have my parent's back. I will never get to see their smiles, or hear them laugh or cry, I'll never get to feel their touch when they would hug me. I'll never hear their voice or have their company, I'll never feel whole again," I repeated what I said to Esme.

"I didn't mean to hurt any of your feelings. I was just trying to protect mine. None of the things I did were a game. Everything I ever told you was completely true. Everything I did was real. I just never told you I could hear you. Of course I could hear you, every time you'd talk to me or wanted to get my attention. I just couldn't tell anyone or they'd be mad at me. Of course, everyone somehow found out anyway," I sighed. I had stopped wiping my eyes long ago and just let my tears flow freely down my face.

I had my head in my folded arms on my lap and Edward lifted my head and tilted it towards him. I saw his concerned expression and it made my heart ache.

"Bella, I would never hurt you. I hope you know that. I want to make you as happy as possible. Believe me when I tell you this, every person in this house loves you. We care about you so much; we would do anything for you. I want you to desperately understand that although we can't be your biological parents, we can try to be the best family you could ever have after what happened to you. If you don't want to talk about them anymore I understand, but know that I am always here for you when you need me."

"Are you mad at me?" I questioned, looking down at my toes.

"No, but I am a little upset that you couldn't trust me and that you wouldn't tell me you could hear me. You're a good little actress," he smiled as he poked me in my stomach.

"I'm sorry."

"Don't be. Forget about it. We can all start fresh. We could even reenact your arrival again, minus the social worker of course," he smiled.

I wiped my face clearing it of all the leftover tears. I sniffled and wrapped my arms around his hips.

* * *

**So, tell me what you think.**

**Add me on Myspace! My url is on my profile. I need as many people as possible to listen to one of the songs I recorded so if you can add me on myspace, you can listen to it.**

**I'm sorry for not updating in forever, but I've had so much homework and finals. I had writers' block. Ugh. That's the worst, writers' block is.**


	7. Chapter 7

Okay guys, I'm sorry, but my dad is shutting off our internet. I don't know how long it will be off, but it will be. In the mean time, I will work on the stories. Hopefully I'll have a lot done by the time/if we get the internet back up. Know that I'll always be thinking of my fans. You are all the best. I'm starting to sound like a suicide note, so without further ado, have a great day/week/month(s) and I'll see you when I can.

Best wishes,

~Kelsi~


End file.
